1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to systems and methods for diagnosis and treatment of aberrant physiological conditions, such as disease, by means of laser light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional surgical techniques suffer from a number of significant drawbacks, which vary depending upon the extent of involvement, the size of the operative site, propensity toward infection, physical trauma, and shock, among other factors. Thus, in recent years there has been substantial interest in, and development of, alternatives to conventional surgical techniques. Such alternatives include cryogenics electrocoagulation techniques and radio frequency; however, these often produce electroconvulsive or thermal foci in regions surrounding a given target site. Such foci may have serious consequences relative to certain cardiac as well as neurological tissues.
Microwave techniques (excluding masers) and various radioactive emitters are difficult to control with respect to involvement of tissue in regions adjacent a target site. Vasodilation techniques, whereby carbon dioxide is directly administered to a clotted vessel or wherein employment of a catheter is utilized to expand a vessel, exhibit various shortcomings. For example, occlusions dislodged from a vessel by reaming or scraping can relocate to other, more inaccessible sites, as can occlusions dislodged by the introduction of a bolus of carbon dioxide. Circumferential expansion of a catheter inside a vessel, thus forcing the occlusion against the wall of the intima by compression, may result in reaccumulation of plaque on the vessel wall and subsequent reformation of the occlusion in addition to possible fragmenting and relocation of the obstruction and loss in functional integrity of the wall of the vessel; a rupture or blow-out of the vessel may also occur if an embolism is present.
Chemical techniques for dissolving clots or occlusions may be relatively slow-acting and are often complicated by side effects, such as electrolyte imbalance or neurological dysfunctions. Side effects of obstruction of a thrombus through various washing techniques in connection with the introduction of chemical agents may create long-term side effects depending on the size of dosage and tolerance level of the patient.
Alternative techniques and equipment utilizing laser light have been developed in recent years. Examples of such existing systems are represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,013, Coherent Radiation Beam Coupler, issued to the inventor hereof. Existing apparatus employing laser light for purposes of accomplishing surgery does not provide for wholly effective utilization of the potential of laser light for diagnosis and surgery in that such apparatus may exhibit characteristics of excessive complexity or bulkiness and lacks provision for effective diagnosis in addition to treatment of aberrant conditions.
Thus, there has been a felt but unfulfilled need for diagnosing and treating by means of laser light aberrant physiological structures and conditions, particularly internally of the body.